Shugo no Miko
by HelloKittySaysHI
Summary: The battle ended but not everything went as planned Kagome is sent back to her time and there she starts a new journey. Just when will her life settle down?
1. Chapter 1

COUPLES ARE CLOSED!

Kagome/Tadase: 2

Ikuto/ Kagome: 1

**Kagome/ Sesshomaru's reincarnation, Sesshomaru: 3**

**Kagome/ Nagihiko: 3**

Amu/Ikuto: 2

Amu/Tadase: 1

**Amu/Kukai: 2**

Chapter 1

Naraku looked at the fully developed miko in front of him thinking to himself that this was easy despite the fact he lost all his incarnations.

Kagome stood in front of him panting from exhaustion ready to fall at any moment. She thought to herself how this could happen after years of preparation for the fight with the incarnation of evil himself that all of her love ones would die.

Her family in the future, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and many of the demons she had met during her adventures in the past those three years, but, she thought, I still have Sesshomaru and Shippou my only and last family.

She looked toward the silent dai-youkai of the western lands. He looked at her at that exact moment letting blue clash with gold before she smiled bitterly and looked back at Naraku.

She let the thoughts of the last month come to the front of her mind.

Kagome was currently being trained by Sesshomaru, a.k.a. Fluffy-sama, she had exceeded his expectations for a human female.

He watched as she sat at the pond near the clearing they were training at. He watched as she cupped her hands and them in the water gathering some before bringing the cool liquid to her lips and drinking it and letting out a happy gasp.

He walked up to her and sat beside her. "Miko be mine."

He watched as she quickly looked toward him looking into his eyes seeing warmth in the golden icy pools.

"Yes, but we must wait till after the battle with Naraku. I don't want you to die because I did, because I was to weak. Wait, okay?" She said placing her damp cool hand to his face watching as he nuzzled into it.

Kagome refocused on what was happening around her, letting power flow deep within twisting and turning.

"Naraku." Kagome called as the named rung through the clearing filled with corpses, the ground wet with blood.

She watched as he looked toward her with his cruel eyes, red as the blood drenching the clearing around them in the dirt and grass.

"I'll kill you, you sick pathetic bastard." She said with venom lacing and dripping from every word.

Naraku chuckled darkly "Don't fool yourself; you're following the same path as Kikiyou."

Kagome gave an animalistic growl as her canines sharpened piercing her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru looked toward his mate to be noting her beast was taking over her.

"Kagome take over yourself, don't give into the pleasure."

"I'm trying but I can't stop it, it burns, it's heavy. Please Sesshomaru help me." She said as her ears sharpened at the tip, her eyes turning red, blue jagged markings appearing under her eyes giving her a feral look as her nails lengthen and sharpen.

Sesshomaru watched as his love charged at their enemy taking her hand through his chest blood coating her arm and the right side of her body.

Kagome held Naraku's still beating heart in her hand pulling her hand back through his chest, smiling while she crushed the bloody organ in her hand.

"Curse you Kagome." Naraku dying words came across his lips as he gasps before falling to the ground dead and his body turning into ashes.

The Shikon jewel arose from the ashes and ran straight into Kagome's chest, right into her soul.


	2. Chapter 2

COUPLES ARE CLOSED!

**Kagome/ Sesshomaru's reincarnation, Sesshomaru**

**Kagome/ Nagihiko**

**Amu/Kukai**

Chapter 2

Kagome closed her eyes as a blinding light engulfed her.

Her demonic features slowly receding as the light faded away, leaving her in a never ending white.

Opening her eyes she gasped as she saw Midoriko with three others.

Midoriko smiled at Kagome before saying "You are in the Shikon no Tama, your new soul."

Questions ran through her mind but only four stuck out, so she asked them. "How is it my soul? Who are the other three? What happened to my demon side? What's going to happen now?"

Midoriko smiled a very knowing smile, "Do not worry child, this is how it is and this is how it may be. You are not Kikiyo's reincarnation but mine, since my soul is trapped in the Jewel of Four Souls it becomes your soul. They are the other three souls, you demon side mixes with the demons in this jewel. Lastly I wish to give you a new start. You will go back to your time as a child, you will age like a human till you reach the age 20, I will open the well one last time after this it is the end."

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko smiled, "You will see my child, do not be afraid."

Kagome gave a broken breath then nodded as she did she was pulled from the endless white back into reality where she woke in Sesshomaru's arms.

Looking at her body she saw the truth of Midoriko's words. Looking to Sesshomaru she gave a half smile and a small tear fell from her now 2 year old eyes.

Sesshomaru frowned and held her close. "It's okay love, what happens happens and I will always love you, even if you don't I."

She cried, hard, she cried because she knew it was the truth and she knew she had to leave him and he would be by himself.

"Forget me," She sobbed, "For I'm leaving you and we might not see each other ever again."

"Do you forget, I'm a demon." He ran his fingers through her hair, "I will see you again and that will, my love, will be worth the wait."

As he said this she fell asleep. He gathered her small from and headed back to edo. They stayed the night in Keada's old hut for the old woman had died.

He watched his beloved sleep as Shippou and Rin walked in curling up around him and Kagome.

He let a small tear slip from his eye as he kissed her head. "I hope we do meet again my love. If I die I hope my reincarnation will find you and be with you." Were his last words to her. He left in the middle of the night, taking Shippou and Rin with him.


End file.
